


Warm

by CatCloud



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCloud/pseuds/CatCloud
Summary: After being rejected by Neptune, Weiss is feeling sorry for herself at the prom, that is before Yang comes to her rescue.





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my head. I have no idea how to descrive dancing, and I wished I could, because here it is anyways.

I'm pathetic. I helped put this entire dance together. I put so much of my free time, so much effort into making it what it is. I should be able to enjoy it. I shouldn't just be sitting here feeling sorry for myself just because some guy turned me down. I've been to balls before, but I was always an ornament. Something whose purpose was to to smile and look pretty to make my father look good. I thought that maybe this could be different. My first real dance. That maybe, I could find someone who wouldn't just like me because of my name. I guess, my name is the only thing about to like about me. I could feel my eyes start to water. I didn't want it to be like, I didn't want to-

"Would the pretty lady give me the honor of this dance?"

My head snapped and I had to blink. When did they start playing the second song? "I thought you were here with Blake?"

"Nah, I was just borrowing her for a little bit. She came here with Sun." The blond flashed me a cute little grin and extended her hand towards me. "So, about that dance."

As much as she tried to hide it, I could see the hurt in Yang's eyes. I guess I wasn't the only who came here disappointed and heartbroken. I let out a sigh, took a moment to compose myself, and took Yang's hand. It beats sitting here feeling sorry for myself.

The dance was much more lively than what I was used to. It was good. Good in a different type of way. Instead of dancing with some old guy or some jerk who could barely keep himself from salivating while saying my last name, I was here dancing with a tall, flirty, blond. Yes, this was different. This was good. Since when had I been smiling?

Before I knew it the song had ended, and I was left flush faced and could feel my heart beating erratically. I smiled, and I couldn't help but to think that I wouldn't mind another dance with Yang.

The band began playing their third song of the night. This time it was something more familiar. It was a slow dance. A couple's dance. "I hope you know how to lead?" I didn't want to go back to that chair and watch all the happy couples be, well happy. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself again. I didn't want to have to rush out of the ballroom because I couldn't keep my tears from flowing anymore. I looked up at the taller girl and was met with another one of her little smirks.

"Of course. You are not the first pretty girl I've taken dancing, you know." Was that a wink?

I rolled my eyes dramatically. I didn't even notice I was doing it. "Don't get full of yourself. Your ego is big enough as it is. If it gets any bigger we wouldn't have any space left in our room."

Yang feigned hurt and let out a gasp before her usual smile returned to her face and she pulled me closer to herself for the dance. She was good. Better than I thought she could've been.

Being this close to Yang made me feel. . . Safe. Warm. Wanted. It was nice. I couldn't help but to lean in closer to her, and I before I knew what I was I doing I took her her smell. By the time the third dance had ended, I could still hear my heart thumping much harder that it had during the more active dance. "I-I should sit down." My legs felt like they might give out. Before Yang could say anything I was already half way to my seat.

"If you want another dance just let me know!" Idiot! Don't just yell that half way across the ballroom!

As I sat there, watching the other couples dance, I spotted Yang several times, dancing with a different girl each time. It felt almost like she was trying to beat a record or something.

"You are not the first pretty girl I've taken dancing, you know."

I felt blood rush to my face again. Honestly, who does she think she is? Acting all smug like that. My legs aren't feeling wobbly anymore, I should get up right now, march over there, and teach her how to dance properly. I had made up my mind, but before I could even get up again I heard laughing and jeering. When I looked at what everyone else was laughing at something. I turned to see what it was, and I couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow. Was that Jaune? Was Jaune wearing a dress?


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I just couldn't help myself.

This was a mistake. I ever should've agreed to this. I had my eyes clutched shut, too afraid to open them. My mouth was tightly closed; I was too scared that I might scream, or cry, or bite my own tongue. I just wanted this to be all over. Why did I have to-

"Were here. Um, you can let go of me now."

"R-right. Sorry. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before."

"Yeah, I could tell. Are you sure you are going to be alright? I mean, we don't have to get on any rides if you don't want to."

"NO!" And pass out a chance to hold on to you? Fat chance! "I'll be fine. I think it's just motorcycles that scare me. As I said, I've never ridden one before."

"Right." It didn't seem like Yang believed me, but at least she dropped the subject. "So, what should get on first. Ferris Wheel?"

"The Ferris Wheel is the softest ride. We should save that for last." So that we can watch the sunset from there. "So we can cool down after a whole day of adrenaline pumping rides."

This time Yang didn't question me. Instead, she just put her hands behind her head. "Man, it sure was convenient that Pyrrah had two tickets to the amusement park, that just happen to expire today, and just when she was so busy with some ad campaign."

"Y-yeah, what are the odds, right?"

"And on the same day that we just happened to scheduled a whole day filled with team building exercises, that Ruby and Blake just happened to cancel on at the very last second."

"I-I mean, sometimes things just happen, right?" Don't look at her in the eyes. If you look at her in the eyes, she'll know you are lying.

"Um, Weiss, why are you staring at my boobs?"

"L-look! The line for the Haunted House is so short! Let's go before it's too late!"

"Wait! Don't pull on my arm so hard!"

* * *

_Several Hours Later_

"I can't believe the Ferris Wheel broke down right before we could get on it!"

"It could've been worse. It could've broken down while we were already on it."

No, that actually would've worked out even better. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

We were walking towards the pier now. Both of us were exhausted, but I managed to convinced Yang to rest over here before heading back to Beacon. The sun was setting soon. It wasn't like how I had imagined it, but my heart was still racing. This was still a million times better than I ever thought it would be. For just a second I entertained the thought of brushing my hand up against Yangs, but no, that was too much too soon.

"Next time you want to go on a date, you could just ask me you know."

Oh gods, no. "Wha-what? Date? What date? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right, because it so happens that the very day that we had an entire day filled with team building activities we scheduled a month ahead, Ruby all the sudden came down with a fever, and Blake forgot she had a "thing" at the library." Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Also, I'm pretty sure that Ruby, Nora, and Scarlet have been following us all this whole time." Yang pointed behind me, and before I could even turn around, I heard clanking as three sets of binoculars hit the pavement.

"She is on to us!"

"Abort! Abort! Abort!"

"This wasn't my idea!"

Tree blurs dashed from a bush into an unmarked ban, which then drove off frantically.

"I-I, I didn't even- Wha- How- Where did they even get a ban from?" Oh, gods, I was stuttering. This was even more embarrassing than I thought.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Yang's laugh wasn't what I was expecting, and yet it felt so right. It was jubilant and frenzied. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry." She wiped a tear off her eye and gave out one last chuckle before she fully calmed down. "It's just that Ruby has always been a little eccentric, but I never expected to try and pull something like this, I guess Nora must be rubbing off on her. And how did they even get Blake to go along with it?"

Having recovered from my previous embarrassment, I nodded frantically. "Right? I guess Ruby is not the only one that picked up weird habits."

"Why didn't you ask me out like a normal person? I mean, I remember you being a lot more forward with Neptune."

"Neptune wasn't. He didn't. You-you are a lot more intimidating." Why did I have to say something like that! Quick, say something else! "I mean. He-you. _This_ meant a lot more to me." NO! That's even worse!

"Wow, Princess. Sweat talk me a little bit more, and I might let you get to second base." Gods, there was that wink again.

I think all my blood rushed to my face this time. It was over. It was all over. I could feel my spirit leave my body.

"It is a beautiful sunset." Luckily, Yang had decided to spare me any further embarrassment and turned her attention towards the sunset again.

"Y-yeah. It's beautiful."

"Weiss." My name was barely a whisper on her lips. I wasn't even sure if I had heard at first. When I turned towards the taller girl, her eyes where half closed. I could see longing in those pools of amethyst.

"Yang, what are you-"

She leaned down towards me. For a momment time stopped. I could feel my heartbeat escalating. . . and at the very last second, she changed trajectory and instead gave me a peck on the check. Whaaaat!? What was that!? UGH! And worst of all was that stupid smirk on her stupid face!

"Don't look so disappointed princess. I don't kiss on the first date." She shrugged her shoulders. "But who knows about second dates."

"Second? S-so you still want to. With me?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah. Today was fun. I'll like to do it again sometime. If you want to, that is."

Of course I want to! "Well, it would be a shame if we were to just back out now after coming this far. I guess we might as well have a second date."

Yang flashed me one of her wide, toothy smiles, and I hated that my heart skipped a beat again. "We should go back. It's getting late, and I still have to give Ruby a lecture on pulling ridicules schemes to set people up on dates."

The ride back to the dorm rooms was a lot less stressful than the ride out. This time, I just wrapped my arms tightly around Yang's waist and pushed my body up against hers, enjoying her warmth and smell. This time when I closed my eyes, it wasn't because of fear, it was because I wanted to bask in her presence, in her warmth. I almost fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did lift that last momment from the Shadows manga. And no, I don't regret anything.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the Vital Festival. This one is a lot shorter than the first two.

Everything hurts. I feel like my throat is burning, and I think I might've broken a rib. That was defiantly the dumbest thing I have ever done. What was a thinking? Trying to pull an idiotic move like that only to end up limping along an empty corridor, barely hanging on.

"Eep!" I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind.

"Idiot." I flinched at hearing Yang's voice. At least she didn't sound angry. On the contrary, her voice was small, soft and shaking. And the way she held me, was as if she was afraid I would despair. "I knew you weren't ok."

"I might've misjudged how much Aura I had left, hehe. You know, it happens."

"We have our Aura gauges on display. On a large flat screen several times larger than a billboard. I know for a fact you checked your own gauge before pushing Flint into that crater."

"But we won. We are going to the semifina-"

"And so what! Who cares about some stupid tournament!" Was she sniffling? "I don't care if we had lost the fight. You got hurt, Weiss. Seriously hurt. It could've worse. When you threw yourself into that crater, I couldn't even think right. I was stunned. I couldn't see you. I couldn't see if you were ok. The rest of the fight was torture. Every second felt like an eternity because I kept imagining the worst."

I gently pulled Yang's arm off me, and turned around to face her, wrapping my own arms around her head to pull her closer to me. ". . . I'm sorry. I just- It's just that with my sister here, and everyone watching, I felt like I had to prove myself. More than normal. Like, I had to prove to everyone who thought I was just a pretty little doll that I wasn't just here on a whine. That I had what it took to be a huntress. I wanted to do something, anything, to prove to them, to you, that I deserved to fight by your side. That you could count on me."

"I understand. Sometimes I let my emotions get the better of me too. But, please, just promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid like that again."

"We are huntress Yang; we are going to have to go into dangerous situations on a regular basis once we graduate. . . But, you are right. I shouldn't have risked my own well being like that for some stupid tournament. I shouldn't have cared what anyone else thought of me." Carefully, I pulled in Yang closer, down to my level, and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll be more careful next time, I promise."


End file.
